The Wrong Move
by stars.everlasting
Summary: Ueki chose the worst of moves without knowing.......an UekixMori crack fic. Please R&R! Rated T to be safe.


**Kari: This **_**has**_** to be one of the most random of stories to pop up in my head…**

**Ueki: *drools***

**Kari: *smacks Ueki* WAKE UP, BAKA!**

**Mori: Wait a sec. *pulls out giant mallet***

**Ueki: *wakes in an instant* PRIVATE UEKI, REPORTING FOR-**

**Kari: Yeah, yeah. Just do the disclaimer already.**

**Ueki: Angelwings12 does not own LOU or any of its characters.**

**Kari: Life is **_**so**_** unfair…… R&R, please!**

The Wrong Move

Mori twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Today was a big day……correction, today was _her_ day.

She, Mori Ai, had gathered up every scrap of courage to ask Kousuke Ueki if he would pretty please come to her house to study.

She meant to add the word _date_, but with Rinko breathing down her neck with bloodshot eyes, it came out in a whisper.

Well, Ueki accepted her invitation, so it didn't matter much, anyway.

Mori had overly perfumed herself, and had gone to extremes this morning. What was meant to be a simple, carefree study session had suddenly morphed into a chance-of-a-lifetime encounter.

Or so she thought.

Folding her arms, Mori sighed and waited.

* * *

Ueki stuffed his hands into his pockets as he turned down the street to Mori's house.

It puzzled him.

The normally bold Mori had stammered out his invitation to her house. Now, Ueki wasn't the type to ponder over smalll things, something (**A/N: Amazingly…..**) clicked in his brain that day, and it had troubled him ever since.

He shook his head and reached for the gate.

Details, details.

Ueki mentally shrugged.

Who the heck cared?

* * *

When Mori heard the doorbell ring, she jumped out of sheer shock.

Her head nearly hit the ceiling, and she nearly gave her grandfather, who was visiting today, a heart attack because she let out such a loud _'EEP!!!' ._

Stumbling and tripping halfway from the door, Mori managed to open it in one piece.

She couldn't stop staring at Ueki, who was saying, "Uh, hi Mori……." and sheepishly grinning.

* * *

Ueki stared at Mori, thinking she had begun a sudden staring contest.

They were quite still for 15 minutes, until the part where Mori's eyes began to water.

Abruptly, Ueki pointed at Mori triumphantly and bellowed, "AHA! YOU LOSE, MORI!", then proceeded to elbow his way into the house.

Slamming his book on the table and sitting down, he pointed at Mori, the pointed opposite him, and yelled, "SIT!"

He opened the book.

"LET US BEGIN!" he said imperiously.

* * *

Mori sat down and eyed Ueki catiously. He was acting funny today…..

Her eyes widened as she recalled Rinko gushing about an e-mail she received recently.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_AI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone squealed._

_Mori groaned as she turned around and saw a very happy Rinko, very much oblivious to her own bad mood._

"_You won't believe what someone sent me! It's an e-mail about how to tell if a guy likes you! _(**A/N: I really got** **one of these once…**)"

_As Mori half listened to Rinko's rambling, she caught a few points here and there._

"…_.if he's really clumsy around you……."_

"…_he talks a lot about himself with you……"_

"……_he acts funny before confessing……."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Mori glanced at Ueki, who was snoring.

Could he really be…?

Mori's heart stopped, raced, pounded, fluttered and beat slowly, all during the span of thirty seconds.

She felt warm all over.

* * *

Ueki woke up with a start.

He felt warm all over.

He looked over at Mori with a determined expression.

That was _it_.

He couldn't hold it in any longer.

He had to tell her.

He had to tell her what he needed.

* * *

Mori noticed Ueki get up and stand next to her, his fists clenched.

She zoomed straight up, finding herself utterly lost in his eyes.

"Mori….." Ueki began, his eyes boring into hers.

"_This is it,_" she thought. "_Ueki's going to confess to me! All that stalking helped! I'm not over-obsessive after all! In your FACE, Rinko! Now I can rub it in everyone's faces that Ueki and I are dating! HAHAHA!_" she thought.

Ueki came a little bit closer to her face.

Mori used all of her power to keep herself from swooning, keeping her gaze steadily focused on his eyes.

"Mori, I need to know…."

"Yes?" she breathed, leaning in, her eyes closing.

"….Where's the bathroom?"

She opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said, where's the bathroom?" Ueki said, staring at her. "It's been two hours since I've gone, and I can't hold it any more, otherwise I'll get a bladder infection!"

"……….."

"Uh, Mori? You okay? Where are you going? ……Why is there a mallet in your hand? Didn't I tell you, any longer and I'll pee in my-"

There was an explosion. Any neighbors would have thought Mori broke the floor or something.

Sadly, Ueki never did visit the bathroom.

* * *

**Kari: I really enjoyed writing this. All that drama…R&R, please!**


End file.
